parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob the Builder (character)
He played Prince Florian in Wendy White and the Seven Characters He is a prince. He played Prince Charming in Wendyrella (Childhood Style) He played Peter Pan in Bob Pan He played Kris Kringle in Bob Claus is Comin' to Town He is an adult. He played Santa Claus in Louie Claus is Coming to Town He is Mrs. Claus' Husband. He played Robin Hood in Bob Hood He is a fox. He played Aladdin in Bobladdin (Childhood Style) He is a street rat. He played Zak Young in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) He is a human (later Fairy). He played Adult Simba in The Builder King He is a male lion. He played Adult Derek in The Squirrel Princess He is a prince. He played Phoebus in The Postman of Notre Dame and The Postman of Notre Dame 2 He is the captain of the guards. He played Adult Dimitri in Wendystasia He is a russian prince. He played Rocky Rhodes in Builder Run He is a rooster. He played Troy Bolton in High School Musical (Childhood Style), High School Musical 2 (Childhood Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Childhood Style) He is a male student and captain of the varsity basketball team. He played Naveen in The Princess and the Sponge He is a human. He played Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert in Tangled (Childhood Style) He is a russian prince. He played Surly in The Nut Job (Childhood Style) and The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (Childhood Style) He is a purple squirrel. He played Buster Moon in Sing (Childhood Style) He is a grey koala. Portrayals *In Aladdin the Builder, he is portrayed by Aladdin. *In Chase the Builder, he is portrayed by Chase. *In Drew Pickles The Builder, he is portrayed by Drew Pickles. *In E.B. The Builder, he is portrayed by E.B. *In Fievel the Mouse, he is portrayed by Fievel Mousekewitz. *In Handy Manny the Builder, he is portrayed by Handy Manny. *In Igor the Builder, he is portrayed by Igor. *In Jeff the Builder, he is portrayed by Jeff. *In Mighty Mouse the Builder, he is portrayed by Mighty Mouse. *In Orinoco the Builder, he is portrayed by Orinoco. *In Robin Hood The Builder Fox, he is portrayed by Robin Hood. *In Simba the Builder, he is portrayed by Adult Simba. *In Tyrone the Builder, he is portrayed by Tyrone. *In Woody the Builder, he is portrayed by Sheriff Woody. *In Wubbzy the Builder, he is portrayed by Wubbzy. Relatives * Bob the Builder's Teammates - Scoop, Muck, Roley, Lofty and Dizzy * Best Friends - Manny Garcia, Fireman Sam and Postman Pat * Friends - Spud, Big Chris, Leo and Count Dracula * Girlfriend/Wife - Wendy * Uncle - Farmer Pickles * Aunt - Dora * Mother - Dot * Father - Robert * Mother in Law - Mrs. Bentley * Father in Law - Mr. Bentley * Twin Brother - Tom * Grandfather - Billy * Pets - Pilchard and Fin Voice Actors UK Version * Neil Morrissey (1998 TV Series) and Lee Ingleby (2015 TV Series) US Version * William Dufris, Greg Proops and Marc Silk (2001 TV Series) and Colin Murdock (2015 TV Series) Gallery Bob the Builder.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Bob the Builder and Wendy Category:Characters who wear hats Category:British Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Characters named Bob Category:HiT Entertainment Characters